catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Bombalurina/Gallery2010s
This is a gallery for the character of Bombalurina. This gallery is split into decades: * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present UK Productions UK/European Tour 2013-14 * Melissa James * Charlene Ford Bomba Demeter Melissa James Lily Frazer.jpg|Melissa James Bomba UK13 Melissa James.jpg|Melissa James UK Tour Oliviers 1.png Naming UK14.jpg|Charlene Ford Bomba Charlene Ford Makeup UK14 5.jpg|Charlene Ford Deme Bomb Jelly UK14.jpg|Charlene Ford Bomba Deme UK14 Charlene Zizi.jpg|Charlene Ford London / Blackpool Revival * Charlene Ford * Emma Lee Clark Bomba Deme Charlene Zizi Palladium 2014 01.jpg|Charlene Ford Deme Bomba Jelly L14 1.jpg|Charlene Ford Bombalurina Emma Lee Clark uk15 01.jpg|Emma Lee Clark Tugger Bomba Marcquelle Emma Lee Clark 2015 01.jpg|Emma Lee Clark Bomba Deme Emma Lee Clark Anna Woodside uk15.jpg|Emma Lee Clark Deme Bomba Jelly Blackpool 2015 01.jpg|Emma Lee Clark Deme Bomba Jelly Blackpool 2015 02.jpg|Emma Lee Clark UK/International Tour * Megan Armstrong * Charlie Johnson * Rory Furey-King * Sally Frith Deme Bomba Jelly UK 2016 01.jpg|Megan Armstrong Bustopher Jenny UK16 07.png|Megan Armstrong Green Eyes UK tour 2016 15.jpg|Megan Armstrong Bomba Rumple Megan Armstrong Emily Langham Baden Baden May 17 1.jpg|Megan Armstrong Bomba Rumple Megan Armstrong Emily Langham Baden Baden May 17 2.jpg|Megan Armstrong Bomba Rumple Megan Armstrong Emily Langham Baden Baden May 17 3.jpg|Megan Armstrong Bomba Charlie Johnson 2017.jpg|Charlie Johnson Bomba Deme Bows Zagreb 3 2017.jpg|Charlie Johnson Bomba Deme Antwerp Premiere uk17 02.jpg|Charlie Johnson Bombalurina UK Tour Charlie Johnson.png|Charlie Johnson Deme Bomba Jelly uk19 Ella Nonini Sally Frith Elizabeth Futter.jpg|Sally Frith, 2019 US Productions Broadway Revival *Christine Cornish Smith *Mackenzie Warren *Dani Spieler (cover) *Jonalyn Saxer (cover) Broadway Revival Bomb Christine Cornish Smith 16.jpg|Christine Cornish Smith Bomba Christine Cornish Smith 16.png|Christine Cornish Smith Bomb Deme opening night bows bway 2016.jpg|Christine Cornish Smith Bomb Deme opening night bows bway 2016 (2).png|Christine Cornish Smith Bombalurina-Mackenzie-Warren-with-cat.jpg|Mackenzie Warren Deme Bomba Bway Revival Sam Dani.png|Dani Spieler Tugger Bomba Bway Revival Tyler Dani.png|Dani Spieler Bomba Bway Jonalyn Saxer.png|Jonalyn Saxer US Tour 6 *Lexie Plath (1/19 - 9/19) *Emma Hearn (9/19 - 1/20) *Elyse Collier Swiatek *Erin Chupinsky (cover) *Charlotte O'Dowd (cover) Bombalurina Collar US6.png|Collar Bomba Deme Lexie Plath Liz Schmitz US6 2019 3.jpg|Lexie Plath Bomba Deme Lexie Plath Liz Schmitz US6 2019.jpg|Lexie Plath Bomba Tugger Lexie Tyler US6.png|Lexie Plath Bomba Deme with Macavity Cookie US6.png|Lexie Plath Deme Bomba US6 Erin Chupinsky Lexie Plath IG 01.jpg|Lexie Plath Vic Bomba US6 Laura K Kaufman Lexie Plath 01.jpg|Lexie Plath Bomba US6 Emma Hearn 1.png|Emma Hearn Bomba US6 Emma Hearn 2.png|Emma Hearn Deme Bomba US6 Alexa Emma.png|Emma Hearn Deme Bomba US6 Erin Emma.png|Emma Hearn Bomba US6 Elyse Collier Swiatek.png|Elyse Collier Swiatek Deme Bomba US6 Charlotte Elysie.png|Elyse Collier Swiatek Bomba US6 2019 Erin Chupinsky 01.jpg|Erin Chupinsky Bomba Tugger US6 Erin Zachary 1.png|Erin Chupinsky Bomba Tugger US6 Erin Zachary.png|Erin Chupinsky Bomba US6 2019 Charlotte O'Dowd 01.jpg|Charlotte O'Dowd Bomba US6 Charlotte O'Dowd.png|Charlotte O'Dowd Deme Bomba US6 Erin Charlotte.png|Charlotte O'Dowd Japanese Productions Shizuoka 2013 Shizuoka 2013 Press Event.jpg|Emi Takakura Shizuoka 2013 Press Event 2.jpg|Emi Takakura Fukuoka 2014 Bombalurina Japan book 2014 cropped.png Fukuoka Oct 2014 final show (12).jpg|Emi Takakura Sapporo 2015 Sapporo Preview Jan 2015 (14).jpg Osaka 2016 *Tomomi Kim *Riira Tensho *Chika Watanabe *Haruka Yamazaki *Moe Aihara CATS 2016 Osaka event 1.jpg|Tomomi Kim CATS 2016 Osaka event 3.jpg|Tomomi Kim Tokyo 2018 *Haruka Yamazaki *Chika Watanabe *Tomomi Kim 2019 Japan Bombalurina.jpg Japan Dem Bomb Press Image 18.jpg Bombalurina Tokyo 2018 1.jpg|Haruka Yamazaki CATS Tokyo 2019 event 2.jpg|Haruka Yamazaki Shiki Tokyo Cats 2019 2.png Shiki Tokyo 2019 cats 2.png Bombalurina Japan 2019.jpg Australian Productions Asia Tour 2014 * Emma Lee Clark Bomba Deme Asia Tour 2014 01.jpg Deme Bomba Jelly Asia Tour 01.jpg Tugger Bomba Singapore 15 6.jpg|Asia Tour 2014 Tugger Bomba Singapore 15 5.jpg|Asia Tour 2014 Tugger Bomba Asia 2014 01.jpeg Tugger Bomba Asia 2014 02.jpeg Tugger Bomba Asia 2014 03.jpeg Tugger Bomba Asia 2014 04.jpeg Bomba Deme Asia Tour 2014 02.jpg Bombalurina icon asia14.jpg Backstage 2014 asia tour cast.jpg Australia NZ 2015 * Sarah Landy Bomba Sarah Landy Corbis 01 Aus15.jpg Deme Bomba Jelly Aus 2016 01.png Street Cat Assetta 1 Aus15.jpg Bomba Demeter Aus 2016 02.png Bomba Demeter Sarah Landy Amy Berrisford Aus 2015 01.jpg Asia Tour 2017 * Suzie Melloy Bomba Deme Asia 17 1.png Gumbie Trio 1 Asia 17.jpg Bombalurina Suzie Melloy 1.jpg Bombalurina Suzie Melloy 2.jpg German Productions German Tent Tour 2010-2013 Munkus Gumbie Trio de11.jpg Deme Bomba Jelly 01 German Tour 11.jpg Peter Weck 2012 12 Nurenburg 01.jpg Peter Weck 2012 04 Vienna Zoo 06a.jpg Peter Weck 2011 01 Hamburg 01.jpg Ines Hengl-Pirker.jpg German Tent Carbucketty Bomba.jpg Fluffies 4.jpg Emma Hunter.jpg|Emma Hunter, German Tour 2010 Emma Hunter Dane Quixall.jpg|Emma Hunter, German Tour 2010 Bomba Deme 01 Tent Tour.jpg Deme Bomba 01 Tent Tour.jpg Other Productions Brazil 2010 * Gianna Pagano Jellicle Songs Brazil 1.jpg Griz Brazil 3.jpg Deut Kittens Brazil 025.jpg Deut Bomba Deme Brazil 051.jpg Bomba Deme Brazil 004.jpg Bomba Deme Brazil 003.jpg South Korea 2011 Tugger 1 S Korea 2011.jpg China 2012 Bombalurina Ai Yuhan China 2012 01.jpg Deme Bomba Jelly Gumbie Trio China 2012.jpg Deme Bomba Jelly China 2012.jpg Bomba Demeter 1 China 2012.jpg Bomba Deme Munkus China 2012.jpg Bomba Deme 2 China 2012.jpg Oasis of the Seas 2014 Demeter Bomba Alyson Larkin RCCL2016.jpg|Alexandra Wright Paris 2015 * Rachael Ward Bomba Demeter Rachael Ward.jpg Tugger Golan Yosef Paris 15 03.gif Bomba Alonzo Street Cat Paris 15.gif Bomba Paris music fete 3.jpg Vienna 2019 *Birgit Arquin *Petra Ilse Dam (cover) *Anneka Dacres (cover) Bomba Demeter Vienna 2019 01.jpg|Birgit Arquin Bomba Demeter Opening Night Vienna 2019 02.jpg|Birgit Arquin Bomba Demeter Opening Night Vienna 2019 03.jpg|Birgit Arquin Deme Bomba Jelly Vienna 2019 01.jpg|Birgit Arquin Bomba Vienna Revival Petra.png|Petra Ilse Dam Tugger Bomba Vienna Revival Alex Petra.png|Petra Ilse Dam Griz Bomba Vienna Revival Ana Petra.png|Petra Ilse Dam Bomba Vienna Revival Anneka Dacres.png|Anneka Dacres * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present Category:Character Galleries